


Like Fire  三十章  Let's Fall in Love for the Night

by huoxingleto



Category: huoxingleto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoxingleto/pseuds/huoxingleto





	Like Fire  三十章  Let's Fall in Love for the Night

窗户外雨脚如麻，闭上眼睛就能轻易感受到的酣畅淋漓。  
缱绻的夜色笼罩下来，两道交缠身影揉到一起，陷入深蓝绒被，就再也分不开了。 

夏野躺在床上，用情动后水汽氤氲的猫儿眼，看着自己眼前的男人脱去身上的睡衣，露出赤裸精壮的身体，侵略性极强的器物雄赳赳地高昂着头，饥渴而兴奋地硬绷，夏野瞧了一眼，就羞红了脸。

黑长而翘挺的睫毛上抬，琥珀流光般湿润的凝视，不经意就触到郁燃心里柔软的一角。

“小野，没有机会反悔了。”

郁燃说着俯身去吻他企图隐藏湿润的眼，然后用手指抚摸他的纤细脖颈，再用舌头舔弄那微微凸起的腺体。

神经密集敏感的隐秘部位，连舌尖带来的刺激都可以感受得到。 

一种细微的灼热悄然升起，那是连灵魂深处都为之侵蚀的疼痛感触，翻搅着夏野，让他发出了梦呓般的呻吟。

泛白指尖不自觉抓紧身下的床单，喘息急促，夏橙清甜带涩的香气弥漫开来。

郁燃的爱抚沿着身体的曲线往下游弋，分开他无力合拢的双脚，往秘境深处去。

感觉到那巨大炙热的硬物差一寸就能进到自己的体内，夏野不耐地伸手去握住两人相触的地方，耸动着身子往上戳。

偏偏那硬物和他作对似的，滑溜溜地在臀缝蹭来蹭去，就是进不去。

夏野一急就哼唧着抬起头焦灼地向郁燃索吻，“哥……你进来啊…” 

郁燃掠夺住他的唇舌，给予了一个全然侵占，炽热滚烫的深吻。

两人的舌头紧紧纠缠，不分彼此唾液在口腔内流转，比之肉体交缠的活塞运动来得更加淫靡。

舌头被强烈吸允到发麻，眼眶不由自主地流下生理性泪水，夏野脑袋发着高热，浑身抖得不能自己…

当全身血液游蹿集中于下半身，浑身火热的时候到底该怎么做。

从未想过能和他这样子肌肤相亲，此刻夏野已失去理智。  
像是等一秒都觉得可惜勾起双腿圈住郁燃的腰，下一刻，带着茧子的手掌握住身下秀气的滚烫，从抖颤的根部往上抚到顶端，指腹在粉红色的小孔上狠狠一擦。  
被玩弄的分身因充血而迅速膨胀，先端也溢出了透明的液体，四处奔窜的快感冲击着夏野的身体。  
“……哥……你进来啊……！”  
郁燃勾了勾嘴角，俯下身去，舌尖划过娇嫩的腺体。  
挺胯冷不防地进入，严丝合缝地埋进身体最深最软的那处。  
听见他的小朋友突然轻叫了一声，瞬间化身得到鼓励的野兽，掐住他的劲瘦的腰，挺胯抽插起来，  
牙齿恶意地逗弄光滑后颈触薄薄的腺体，舔舐 ，吮吸 ，细密血珠一颗一颗凝在皮肤上，最后，落下一圈浅浅牙印，夏橙香气不受控制地溢散开来。

脖颈的刺痛和身下的抽动沿着神经，像无数蚂蚁正在啃食着夏野的神智。

痛感之后连接而来的欢愉。

夏野深知如何在苦痛中寻得甘美。

窗外细雨淅沥，屋内信息素渐浓，烟火挟裹夏橙的气息充斥这方天地。

夏野的睫毛微微地颤了颤，蒙上情欲色彩的琥珀猫儿眼溢满泪水，洇红的唇双唇微微开启露出小巧可爱的舌尖。

绒被深处那被昏暗光线所照耀的白皙躯体，朦胧迷离，让人不禁联想到深海中的鱼。

锁骨纤细，肋骨轮廓清晰，仿佛只要自己稍加用力就能折断。

不知为何竟让郁燃感到一丝脆弱，心中顿时充满无限的珍惜，不由得停下狂乱的速度，开始缓慢而深长的律动起来。

缓缓进入，深深停留，慢慢抽出。

一边吻着他，一边轻轻地抽动着。

“……唔，快点…郁燃……”

夏野难耐于这种温吞节奏，拼命摆动腰肢催促他加快动作。

穴口被撑大到只剩下薄薄的膜，肠子也几乎要被挤爆了，夏野有种要被活生生从内部撕裂的错觉，不禁细细呜咽起来。

“小野，不怕，我轻轻的。”

一股从未体验过的销魂快感在体内激荡，夏野的肉体却还不太能适应这种极端的转变。  
他一下身在极痛的地狱，一会儿又跃上极乐的天堂，过度混乱的感觉搞得他神智迷乱，全身上下的神经几乎都要绷断了。

郁燃拥着夏野细细品味着高潮的余韵，捧起他布满泪痕的脸庞，轻轻吻去他滴落的泪珠。

“嗯……”  
夏野轻轻呻吟了一声，缓缓闭上眼，伸出手回抱住他。

巨大的高潮使得夏野的体内因抽搐痉挛而缩得越来越紧，龟头抵上肉穴深处微张的小口，郁燃只觉得背脊一麻，他突地拔出那即将撞进生殖腔的硕大欲望，将一股股浓稠的汁液喷洒在那令水光潋滟的面颊上。

身下的人还沉浸在情欲微波里，犹不餍足地睁开眼睛，翻身跪坐在床上，抬手抹了把浊液送到嘴角。

郁燃胸腔闷响，一眼不错地凝视着眼前的人儿，灯辉映的他的笑脸是粉红色，探出红唇的舌尖是橙味糖果的吻。

在郁燃灼热的视线下，夏野弓起身子爬到他身下，张开洇红肿胀的唇，乖乖收起小虎牙，把哥哥坚挺雄壮的分身深深含入口腔内，用舌头去舔舐缠绕，上下吞吐，缓缓地给予刺激。 

郁燃夏野觉得他的舌头好像从嘴里钻进了自己的脑中胡乱地搅着，搅得他神智昏乱，再也忍不住地喷薄而出。

随着一声低吼，浓浓的、充满野兽气息的精液被一滴不留地灌进窄窄的咽喉里。  
夏野在前所未有的绝顶高潮中，失神地第一次品尝着道到他的alpha精液的腥味……

一股股的浓精猛地射进自己的咽喉，呛的夏野差点岔了气，在一阵急促的喘息后，才总算平复了下来……

“…哥…舒服吗？”泪眼朦胧地呻吟着，琥珀猫儿眼盛着细碎的波光。

郁燃抬手拂去他嘴角的白浊，细腻的柔软贴着指尖小片肌肤，郁燃只觉得全身的血液沸腾得几欲爆炸一般。

“小野，自己骑上来……”他气息粗重地命令着。

一得到他的允许，夏野也顾不得羞耻，连忙抬高臀部，用生涩的姿势将他高耸的坚挺没入自己饥渴的洞内……

“啊…哥哥……好烫……”在欲望不断地冲撞下，引入体内形成巨大的水柱，无情地冲刷着每一寸内壁，夏野的神智在瞬间便已迷乱…

“小野，小野…”舌头倏地钻进夏野的耳洞中，一进一出地挑逗着，郁燃此刻就像是深海的塞壬唱着勾魂曲，存心引那无知的水手堕入他设下的深渊……

夏野开始疯狂地左右扭动屁股，让坚挺的欲根像画圈圈一样地搅动爱抚着他每一寸敏感的肠壁，粗大的阴茎插入到最深处，仿佛要顶穿自己的内脏。

偏偏那巨大的疼痛中竟还夹杂着让人难以承受的恐怖快感。

“哥哥，这样舒服吗？”夏野满脸痴迷地凝望着那张俊逸脸庞，手指微颤着去触碰他左眼皮上的那粒小红痣，放浪地摆动腰肢，一上一下地用身后又小又紧的肉穴套弄着身下的硕大。

郁燃自是不遑多让，发狂似的向上顶刺，每一记撞击都顶到夏野体内最脆弱的一点，肠子仿佛要被顶穿的痛感却让他爽得哭叫不休。  
整个身体充满被毁灭、被征服的快感，多年来渴望被心上人狠狠蹂躏的肉体很快就到达了快感的巅峰。  
“呜，我要射了…哥哥…”

肠道一阵疯狂的痉挛，察觉到郁燃要退出身体，慌忙勾起脚紧紧圈住他的腰身。

“……给我…全部射在我里面……”

“哥，我吃了短效避孕药，不会有宝宝的。”

郁燃垂眸轻吻他。

一个用力向下坐，一个用力往上顶，随着一声尖叫和一声嘶吼，两人爽得直抽搐的肉棒同时喷射出大量的精液……

“……啊……啊……”

郁燃俯身堵住了小朋友呻吟的唇，强而有力的手搂住了他精瘦的腰，在他的舌越过皓齿的激情下，夏野只能闭上眼睛送上自己的舌尖。

那是个漫长而难耐的吻，盛载不下而满溢的唾液顺着下颚流至颈项，慢慢往下滑，沿途留下红色的刻印。

全身掠过一阵颤栗的夏野下意识地想要逃，但又被郁燃强硬地拉回，在他身边低语。

“小野，向后转。”郁燃俐落地把他的双手剪在背后，接着就把他推倒在床沿边上，夏野回头不解地看着站在身后的爱人。 

郁燃握住了夏野骨节纤细的脚踝，左右一分把他的双腿打开，在灯光下露出幽窄入口，轻轻地抚摸他那白磁般的肌肤，滑腻的柔肌因为外来的刺激而起了一片颤栗。

郁燃胯下早已滚烫硬挺，在这样的姿势下，更是纤毫毕现，粗壮笔挺的直指云霄。

神识恍惚间夏野感受着那再次沸腾起来的欲望，不自觉开始扭动腰身，主动撅起雪白双臀将那坚挺严密包裹。

密密麻麻的吻连同肆虐的伐挞，贯穿灵魂。

两具纠缠的肉体在凌乱的床单上显得份外淫糜。  
纵然已过了性爱的高潮，两人从头到脚，包括那最隐秘的部位却还是舍不得分离似地紧紧相连着。 

感受着紧紧相拥的温度和气息，爱怜地抚摸着他柔软的碎发，郁燃蓦然发觉，怀里这表面坚强的少年，其实还是个长不大的孩子。

……  
在蒙蒙的细雨中，两人像要倾尽所有思念似地拥吻在一起。   
清爽的秋风从窗外轻快地跃入，戏弄着窗旁的窗帘不住翻动。


End file.
